Because Of Bethany
by saamiiieexbaabee
Summary: At the young age of seventeen, Jacob Black, became a father of a beautiful little girl named Bethany-Rose and now 16 years later hes about to lose her life when she develops cancer. Bethany knows she's going to die but before she does she wants her dad to find love.. That's where Quentin comes in.
1. Chapter 1

_**Because of Bethany**_

**Summary:** At the young age of seventeen, Jacob Black, became a father of a beautiful little girl named Bethany-Rose and now 16 years later hes about to lose her when she develops cancer. Bethany knows she's going to die but before she does she wants her dad to find love.. That's where Quentin comes in.

* * *

Chapter One_ "Bethany-Rose"_

* * *

Bethany-Rose Black was the spitting image of her mother. Not that she ever knew what her mother looked like. Bella Swan had dumped her on her fathers doorstep as soon as she was discharged from the hospital before running back to Phoenix like a dog with its tail between her legs because of her indiscretion. Bethany had been on the Black's doorstep for almost an hour wailing at the top of her lungs before Jacob returned from patrol and discovered the source of all the noise. She'd been wrapped in a thin hospital blanket and strapped in her car-seat with a white envelope tucked behind her head. She face was bright red and tears leaked fro her eyes while snot dripped down from her nose. At first Jacob didn't know what to do. He stood in panic and started at the wailing creature. It wasn't until Bethany grew tired of screaming that he finally snapped out of it and picked her up and cradled her to his chest as he proceeded inside with the envelope in his hand. The placed the envelope on the table and wrapped the poorly dressed baby in a few towels. He kept her close to his chest hoping his heat would warm her and keep her from catching a cold.

As she slept he stared at her tiny features. Her skin a slightly tanned and she had a small crop of curly brown hair upon head. She couldn't of been more than a few hours old, Jacob thought to himself as he stroked her mop of brown curls. As she stirred in his arms he turned to the envelope he had placed upon the table. He carefully reached for the white piece of parchment, slowly as not to wake the baby who slept peacefully in his arms.

He took in a deep breathe as he opened the envelope and read the note inside.

_"Dear Jacob,_

_I'm sorry I have to leave like this but since Edward left I haven't been happy. I know this is unfair to you. You've done so much for me and all I've done in return is chase and pine after a man who left me in the woods. I wish things could of been different but I still love him. I still love Edward and thats why I can't do this. I can't be a mother to this little girl. Your little girl. I haven't named her, I'd thought I'd leave that to you._

_I hope one day you can learn to forgive me._

_Forever and always,_

_Bella."_

Jacob stared at the three words written in Bella's penmanship. _**"Your little girl"**_ were the only part of the letter he cared about. He didn't care about Bella's love for the bloodsucker or why she left, he had gotten over her long ago when she disappeared after their one night together but now it all made sense. She was pregnant and so embarrassed that it was Jacob's seed and not her filthy leaches ._ 'How could she be so self absorbed?'_ Jacob thought. 'Does she think he'd come sparkling back and flee at the sight of Bella raising my child?' He scoffed causing the baby, his daughter, to stir in her asleep. Jacob looked down at his little miracle as she slowly opened her almond shaped eyes and stared at him with his eyes. She had the exact same almost black eyes that Jacob had inherited from his mother Sarah. He smiled and creased her chubby cheek. She gave him a tiny gummy smile as she raised her tiny arms.

By then Billy had returned from Charlie's with Sue Clearwater in toe and Jacob had the honor of introducing them to his new born baby girl. They we're both in shock at the sight of the baby that Jacob held in his arms. Sue soon snapped out of it and began making a list of all the things they would have to purchase to raise the little girl and began making phone calls to all the other mothers on the reservation to see if they could possibly help the young single father.

Billy gave Jacob a small smile as he placed his daughter into the arms of his father. "She doesn't look a thing like you Jake. She had Bella's face and Charlies curls but those eyes. Those eyes are your mothers." He smiled happily. "She's quiet a looker."

Jacob rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah."

Billy turned to his son "You're gonna have your work cut out for you now. With school, patrols and raising this little girl."

Jacob nodded. "I could always drop out of scho-"

"Absolutely not." Sue exclaimed as she came off the phone to Quil Altera's mother. "Jacob thats the last thing you want to do. You're gonna need your education to raise this little angel. And everyone will be more than happy to help you."

Billy nodded in agreement. "It's gonna be tough Jacob but.. Erm.. Whats her name?"

Jacob looked at his daughter. He hadn't eve thought about what he'd call her. He stared at her as she turned to him and gave him another gummy smile. He smiled back before turning to his father. "Bethany." He felt Sue touch his shoulder and he smiled at her. "Bethany-Rose Sarah Black."

Sue grinned. "It's perfect Jacob. A perfect name for a perfect little angel." She cooed as he gently picked Bethany out of Billy's arms and began dancing around the kitchen with the smiling baby in her arms.

"Yeah," Jacob mumbled. "She's perfect."

* * *

**_16 years later.._**

A young girl at only sixteen years old sighed as she stared out the window of her hospital room. She had spent the last two years in and out of the same hospital and was accustomed to the white halls and itchy bedding. She stared at the rain as it hit against the window. 'Talk about pathetic falocey.' she thought to herself as the weather mirrored how she felt and looked.

She once had slightly tanned skin but now it had lost its coloring and she was as pale as the white walls of the hospital. She once had bouncing chocolate brown hair but it had lost its natural bounce and just hung around her face. She still had her shinning eyes. Still as dark as the day she was born, as dark as the day he was admitted into the hospital, as dark as the day the doctors told her she wouldn't see seventeen. They still shone with hope and faith that everything would be alright regardless of what the doctors said. They didn't know anything.

Bethany-Rose Black turned away from the window ad stared at her hospital robe covered legs. Today she would be finally be able to go home. The doctors had given up on treatment as it didn't give them any good results. She was happy it was over. She felt fine. Not s good as how she felt when she was younger and cancer free but for now she felt okay.

"You ready to go home Bethy?"

She looked up to the door way and gave the man who stood before her a small smile. Jacob Black still looked the same as he did sixteen years ago. He hadn't aged a day but he had grown a little bread that made him look less like a teenager and more like a young father. He gave his daughter his best smile even though they both knew it was fake. The past years had taken a toll on Jacob. He spent most nights crying his eyes out at the thought of losing his baby girl. He didn't understand why she had to go through this. He prayed to God many times asking for forgiveness for whatever he had done for God to hate him so much that'd he'd hurt the only thing that meant more than his own life.

His prays had gone unanswered as Bethany's condition got worse. The day the doctors told him she only had eighteen months to live broke his heart. He collapsed to the floor and cried. He couldn't stop crying. He wept until the early hours of the morning when Bethany woke up and gave him a weak smile. She touched his face and told he everything would be okay, though both of them knew it wouldn't. He cried at her bed side while she ran her tiny hand through his hair. She was his everything and he couldn't do anything but watch her die. And since the doctors stopped the treatment all he could do was make the last eighteen months of her life the best months of her life though he didn't know how he'd smile everyday while she got weaker.

Bethany smiled and gingerly got off the hospital bed. "You bet. I hate hospital food."

Jacob chuckled. "I know," he walked into the room and handed Bethany a pair of washed out jeans and a black long-sleeved tshirt. "Sue's made a huge feast back at Grandpa's. All of your favorites."

"Is Paul going to be there?" She asked. Jacob nodded. When he had introduced his new born baby to the pack, Paul Lahote took one look at the infant and it was clear to everyone he had imprinted. Jacob had been pissed but over the years Paul had been the best support system. He was always around to watch Bethany when Jacob had school or when he started working and it was clear Bethany was obsessed with the hothead. He was her second favorite person after her family and as she traveled into her teen-aged years it was clear she had a crush on the older wolf. Paul had been as heartbroken as Jacob when they found out about Bethany's condition. He had waited so long to find his imprint to lose her at such a young age.

Everyone knew when Bethany went so would Paul and they had yet come to terms how they would deal with two pack deaths. No one liked to dwell on those thoughts but it was obvious everyone still thought of it when Bethany's health would take a turn for the worse.

"Good, I've missed him being stuck in his hospital. I've missed everyone." She smiled as she proceeded to the bathroom to get changed.

"Everyones missed you too ladybug." Jacob replied as he waited.

Bethany quickly got dressed before staring at her reflection. She looked like Bella. It was obvious that the daughter of the chief of police was her mother. They shared every feature but her eyes and her tanned skin but now her skin was as pale as Bella's due to the treatment. She gave herself a small smile as she tied her long hair it a high pony tail and left the bathroom.

"You ready punk?" Jacob smiled. Bethany nodded as she hugged her dads side as they left the hospital, saying goodbye to the doctors and nurses who all wished her well.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Because of Bethany**_

**Summary:** At the young age of seventeen, Jacob Black, became a father of a beautiful little girl named Bethany-Rose and now 16 years later hes about to lose her when she develops cancer. Bethany knows she's going to die but before she does she wants her dad to find love.. That's where Quentin comes in.

* * *

_Bethany quickly got dressed before staring at her reflection. She looked like Bella. It was obvious that the daughter of the chief of police was her mother. They shared every feature but her eyes and her tanned skin but now her skin was as pale as Bella's due to the treatment. She gave herself a small smile as she tied her long hair it a high pony tail and left the bathroom._

_"You ready punk?" Jacob smiled. Bethany nodded as she hugged her dads side as they left the hospital, saying goodbye to the doctors and nurses who all wished her well._

- xx -

Chapter Two_ "My pretty girl Laila"_

- xx -

Laila Ford was used to moving around. She had rarely ever spent more than a few months at a time before her dad would pack up and move them across the country. She had been to 16 different schools in the past 7 years and didn't have any friends other than her Czechoslovakian Wolfdog, Perry whom she had had since she was ten. Now at fourteen she craved long term human interaction. She wanted friends, a place to call home, she wanted to stop running but all those things she craved aren't what her father wanted.

Quentin Ford had been used to moving. He had the same experiences with his mother but she moved for different reasons. Every time they'd settle in a city, his mother would hook up with the first man she laid eyes on and when he broke her heart they'd pack up and move. Quentin had lived in every state at least twice since birth and hadn't stopped moving even after his mother died and only briefly stopping once he became a parent himself. He had stayed somewhere for too long and got into a no emotional relationship with a waitress named Issy. He hadn't thought nothing off it but almost two years later he got an urgent phone call off the police that Issy had been reported missing and her mother had something of hers she needed to give to him. So he returned to Cheyenne, Wyoming to learn that he had in fact fathered a little girl that Issy had abandoned and was taken in by her maternal grandmother who in her ill health became unable to care for the one year old. Quentin had too minds to put the baby into the system but he knew his mother, as messed up as she was, wouldn't of been happy with her only granddaughter being put in a foster home.

So Quentin took baby Laila with him and began to settled in Dallas, Texas for a few years so he could give Laila a stable environment to grow and learn before they went on the road again. He had never wanted to get tied down to anything. A job, a relationship. He just wanted to be free and move whenever and to where ever his heart felt like taking him.

But that wasn't what Laila wanted. She wanted normality.

* * *

Laila sighed as she rested against the window of her dad's truck. They had stopped to get gas and it was pouring it down. Apparently rain was a normality in Forks, Washington. Laila could only imagine how bad it was in La Push. Quentin had been offered a job at the only garage in the small reservation and had packed them quicker than she ever seen. One day they were in Chicago and a few days later they were in Washington.

Laila's big brown eyes looked up at the sky for any sign of the rain stopping but all she saw was the dark grey rain clouds who looked like they had no intentions of moving any time soon.

"This sucks." She mumbled as her dad got back into the car after purchasing the gas and a few on the road snacks of himself and his daughter. "What sucks?" He asked as he started the engine.

"The weather. You couldn't of picked a job in somewhere like Miami?" Laila asked as she took the bottle of coco a cola from her father and took a sip.

"Na, we didn't like Miami remember?" Quentin chuckled.

"Yeah but it's better than this horrible weather." Laila said in her 'as a mater of fact' tone.

Quentin looked over at his daughter and smiled. They shared the same pale chocolate skin tone and the same big brown eyes though it was argued that she could of had Issy's brown eyes. Laila had her curly hair in a bun neatly on top of her head, which showed off her pretty face. She looked a lot like Quentin but Issy was always staring back at him when Laila opened her mouth. She was as sarcastic and as sharp tongued as the waitress had been. "Shut it smart mouth" Quentin laughed as he got his daughter in a one armed head lock. Laila giggled as Quentin released her from his grasp.

"And hey you never know kiddo, you could like this place. We may be here awhile." Quentin said as he passed a sign that read 'Welcome to the La Push Reservation'. Laila smiled. "Really? Why?"

Quentin shrugged. "Well if the pays good I guess we can settle for a few extra months than normal. I'm not making any promises though."

Laila grinned. "I really hope the pay is good." she sighed happily. "It'll be nice to make some friends."

Quentin glanced at his daughter again and gave her a small smile as she continued to smile as they arrived outside their new home. It wasn't much but it was all Sam, Quentin's new boss, could provide. It was a small two bedroom house in the middle of the heart of the reservation that had owned to Sam's parents but since getting married and starting a family he had moved into a larger house on the outskirts of the reservation with his bride.

Laila looked at the place she would be calling home for the next few months from her seat in the truck. "It could do with a little fix up."

Quentin nodded as he opened his car door. "It'll do for now."

He got out of the car and waved at the man and woman coming out of the house who he guessed were Sam and Emily Uley. He walked round and opened Laila's car door and waited the arrival of his new boss.

"Quentin Ford, I presume." Sam Uley smiled as he shook Quentin's hand. Quentin nodded as he shook Sam's hand and then Emily's.

"Pleasure to meet you guys." He smiled as he guided Laila by the shoulders and moved her in front of him. "Laila, this is my boss and his wife Sam and Emily Uley." Laila shook both their hands and smiled. "I'm Laila, it's nice to meet you both."

Sam nodded, "Why don't you guys come inside and we'll help you unpack."

Emily smiled at Laila. "We've got our friends setting up your bedroom. Sam and I decided to redo it specially for you."

Laila smiled back at her, "You didn't have to go to that much trouble."

Emily wrapped her arm around Laila as they walked towards the house. "Nonsense, it's the least we could do. Especially how far you and your father have traveled to help Sam out at the garage."

Quentin walked behind them with their suitcases in hand. "It was really no problem Emily. We should be thank you guys for giving me a job and giving us a place to live."

Emily nodded and looked at Quentin and their lack of luggage. "Is the rest of your belonging in your truck?" She asked.

Laila shook her head. "We only have what's inside each case."

Emily nodded again, not wanting to pry about the pairs previous living arrangements or lack there of. "Come on inside and we'll introduce you to everyone."

Laila and Quentin followed Emily into their 'new home'. The walked into hallway and followed her into the kitchen where Sam and a group of guys looking around 20 and a few girls laughed and joked.

Sam turned to the pair who stood in the door way as he wrapped his arms around Emily's waist. "Quentin, Laila. I'd like you to meet my friends." He took a swing of the beer he was holding before continuing. "This is Jared and his wife Kim, Quil and Emily's niece Claire, Embry, Collin, Brady and Paul." He pointed at each member who sat around the table and they all flashed the father and daughter a smile and a wave.

Laila gave a small wave back and Quentin smiled as he placed their suitcases on the floor.

"Come and sit down," Emily said as she pulled out two chairs. "I'm cooking us all a big dinner to welcome you guys to our little path of heaven."

Paul sorted as he took a sip of his own beer. "More like little patch of permanent bad weather."

Laila giggled a little as she sat next to Jared and his wife Kim. "You guys didn't have to do this for us." Quentin sighed, "With the job and the house its too much."

Sam shook his head. "Nonsense."

Emily patted Quentin's shoulder as she ushered him into the seat next to Paul. "It's no problem. We want you to feel as at home as possibly, also our friend and his little girl are celebrating her return home so its a joint celebration for the two family's." She grinned.

Quentin nodded and smiled at who he believed was Quil when he handed him a beer.

Laila stood up and went to Emily's side "Can I help with the cooking?" She asked. Emily continued to smile and nodded. "Of course."

Quentin smiled as Laila began helping Emily prepare their dinner. She kept smiling as she interacted with the group. _Maybe moving here was a better idea than I thought._ He thought to himself.

- xx -

It was around eight o clock and the group of native Americans and the two Ford's we're seated in the kitchen/dinning room. Everyone was laughing and drinking except Laila but that didn't stop her from having fun.

Paul took another sip of his beer and looked at the clock. "Its almost half eight, where's Jake and Beth?" he asked for the umpteenth time that night. Sam laughed as he sat at the head of table with Emily on his lap. "They'll be here."

Quentin took another swing of his own beer as the front door opened. He turned his attention to the hallway as a young girl and a handsome young man stepped inside. He stared at the man with a small smirk playing on his lips. Quentin had learnt from his teen-aged years that he was bisexual and was proud of that fact though he hadn't spent a lot of time with either sex since Laila was born. He despised relationships as it was and he didn't need a trail of women and men coming in and out of Laila's life.

The young girl assumed was Bethany ran into the kitchen and into the arms of an waiting Paul. He picked her up and spun her around before gently placing her on her feet. Quentin couldn't help but notice how frail the young girl looked before turning back to the man who walked into the kitchen.

He was beautiful.

"See I told you they'd be here soon Paul." Sam chuckled as he smiled at the young girl who waved at everyone. "Quentin, Laila. This is Jacob and his daughter Bethany."

Jacob flashed Quentin a perfect smile as he reached to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Quentin smiled back, "Like wise."

Jacob smiled at him again before taking the only available seat next to him as Bethany had took the seat next to Paul and Laila. "So Laila, how old are you?"

Laila smiled, "I'm fourteen."

"So you're a freshman at the high school?" Laila nodded, Jacob continued. "That's good, Bethy is the year above. It'll be good for both of you to have a friend when you start on Monday."

Bethany and Laila nodded. "It'll be great." Bethany smiled from her seat next to Paul and Laila smiled back.

The night went pretty nicely for the group, they all shared stories and tales from their pasts. Quentin mostly watched and eat while Laila interacted with the group and got to know each person very well. It wasn't until almost midnight that most of the group had left and left the Ford's and the Black's alone in the Uley house.

Laila and Bethany sat by the fire playing cards while Jacob cleaned up after Quentin had tried to tell him not to bother but Jacob cleaned anyway. Quentin took another sip of another beer as he watched the girls play cards from his seat at the kitchen table. He would of been a liar to say he wasn't a little tipsy. Jacob sat next to him after putting the last of the dishes in the dishwasher. "Where's her mother?" He asked, hoping he hadn't touched a painful subject but he had been wondering since he had been introduced to the pair and it was obvious that Laila's mother wasn't in the picture.

"She disappeared a few months after Laila was born." Quentin said as he turned to face Jacob. "I was on the road and didn't even know she was pregnant but when Laila was one I got a call from the feds telling me her mother had upped and done a runner leaving Laila in her grandmothers care."

Jacob sighed "I'm sorry."

Quentin shrugged, "It was for the best. Her mom was nothing but a user and a flake."

Jacob nodded. "What about Bethany's mother?" Quentin asked.

"She dropped her on my door step the day she was born." Jacob chuckled. "She was in love with another guy and didn't want him to come back and run off when he saw she had another guys baby."

Quentin laughed. "Baby mothers huh."

Jacob nodded. "Yeah."

Quentin slouched in his chair, "Haven't you got a pretty girl like the other guys?"

Jacob shook his head. "Na, the last few years have been all about Bethany. I don't have much time for dating. What about you?"

"Na. Laila is the only girl in my life. And I'm not really known for my long term relationships."

"Right, don't want a parade of woman coming in and out of her life?" Jacob asked.

"And men." Quentin corrected as he finished his beer.

Jacob was shocked at the response but didn't press. He had spent the past sixteen years alone with Bethany and didn't plan to engage in a relationship when she only had a few months left.

Bethany on the other hand thought differently as she watched her father and Quentin talk at the table.


End file.
